Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programs for an information processing apparatus, an image recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a printer driver having a manual double-sided printing function in which an image is printed (recorded) on one surface of a paper, and then a user turns the paper over to set it on a paper feeding tray again, and a remaining image is printed on the other surface of the paper (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-23991, for example). This makes it possible to perform double-sided printing even in a printer not including a sophisticated feeder to invert a paper.